The Wind and the Ice
by RavenHX
Summary: A brothership story for Aeolus and Thetis. I'm sorry, summary sucks.


**RavenHX : Hello there, since this is my first fanfic and I'm really sucks on English, please just read and I really accept any correction. I'm really sorry if this fanfic's sucks. Anyway, please enjoy and review.**

**I do not own any character from Mega Man or Capcom. I only own my own story. Thank you.**

**The Wind and the Ice**

" Yaaawwnn… Well, it seems the lake purification is done. Fiuh, I'm beat. Let's go to the dock and have some rest for a while. " thought Thetis in his mind.

Thetis swam to the dock direction. After getting his feet to the golden-yellow sand, he changed back to normal and head to the dock and sat down, relaxing his legs and arms. He looked up the lake.

" How beautiful. It was kind of dirty and muddy before, but now it's pure blue and freshness came back, thanks to our effort, right Model L ? " he said with a happy smile and looked down at his pocket, which Model L always hiding in there as a comfortable place.

Model L peeked outside and nodded.

" Yeah Thetis, you are awesome. You really love the ocean, right ? I was fortunate to choosing you as my host. Keeping the ocean and the living creatures inside safe and live happily is always my purpose for centuries. First, it was Vent and Aile, they also helped me fulfill my purpose, and now you also fulfilled my purpose. I am very grateful and happy. " said Model L while jumping around in the water like a dolphin, which made Thetis laughed, looking at his best friend acting funny.

" Aww, Model L, without you, I can't do anything. But now with you, I always think the ocean as my home, the fish as my friends, and you, as my best friend I've ever had. " said Thetis hugging Model L.

*giggle* " You are a nice boy, Thetis. Oh yeah, how many times do I have to remind you to call me Levi ? I don't want to be called with such formalities. Do you understand, pretty boy ? " Model L laughing as it teases Thetis.

*blush* " H-hey, Levi, don't treat me like a kid, and I'm not pretty boy. " Thetis embarrassed.

" But…but…you're still 11 aren't you ? Fufufu, that's why you're still a little kid. " said Model L and keep laughing.

" Aww, come on, stop teasing me like that, Levi. Please, I'm really embarrassed. " Thetis looked down, hiding his red face.

" Fufufu, mmkay…I'll stop teasing you, but with one condition. "

" Huh, what is it, Levi ? "

" I missed Model Z or should I say Zero. I also missed chasing him around, while he's scared on me like a cry baby. *chuckle* Maybe, you should bring Zero here. That's the deal. Fufufu. " Model L laughed.

" What ? That's impossible, Levi. Model Z is now with Vent, and Vent is exploring the world with his flying Guardian HQ, which I dunno where are they exactly right now. "

" Fufufu, I thought so. However, I still miss him, though *sob*. Meh, whatever. Anyway, let's head back to the Hunter's Camp. Ashe probably waiting for us to get our mission report sent to the Legion. Off we go ! "

" Hahaha, okay Levi…Hm ? "

" Huh ? What's wrong, Thetis ? "

" There's a flying object heading on us. Huh ? Ohh, it is big bro Aeolus after all, ahahaha. "

Aeolus looked down from the sky and realized there's someone waving his hand on him. He hovered slowly and landed like a jet. He un-mega merged and now he realized it was the blue MegaMan of the Model L. Thetis looked a little shocked. Aeolus now is much different. He's no longer wear his green coat and didn't brought a sword. He wore a Legion's Special Air Combat uniform, it was black with an Elite Air Squadron insignia on it, while the long pants is gray camo, much like a paratrooper or pilot to him.

Aeolus greeted him and suddenly Thetis hugged him like a big plushie in front of him.

" Hello there Thetis, long time no- Whaaaaa! Thetis ! Lemme go, will ya ? I can't breathe…ummff " Aeolus struggling from the blue little kid embrace, though it's useless.

" I miss you so much, big brother. Where have you been ? " said Thetis releasing Aeolus from his embrace.

Aeolus sat on the rock near him and started to explain.

" Umm…well, Legion ordered me to escort research team investigating the ruins in Area Alpha-3 for about 3 months. Today I finished my work and… I'm really tired, you know. " Aeolus sighed.

" Oh man, no wonder big bro is really beaten up like this. You really need some rest, big bro. " suggest Thetis.

" Yeah, you're right… I think my system is going to overheating. But wait a minute, who did you call ' big bro ' just a moment ? "

" Hm ? It's you after all, who else ? You're almost like a big brother to me. Since I don't have someone cared about me a lot, I decided you to be my big brother. Before you left, you always cared about me than the others. "

Aeolus let out a smile and patting Thetis's shoulder.

" I'd never thought you were thinking that way to me, Thetis. People always looked at me as a freak or nerd perfectionist whom always thought some nonsense ideological, which make people didn't understand me or rather confused. Hahahaha…what a bitter past. " Aeolus said sadly in the end of his words.

" No. You're now much different than before, big bro. You are now a matured man who always smiled, carefree, a kind person. Not only your personality, but also your appearance. Before you made a change to you, you always wore clothes from medieval age, though…hahaha. I'm just kidding. " Thetis said with a laugh.

" You're right, Thetis. The old of me is dead a long ago. Now, I'm the new of me. Thank you, Thetis. You always make me happy. " Aeolus smiled.

" Hey, I'm your little brother after all, which is responsible to make his big brother always happy…*yawn*…and never being…*yawn*…sad… " Thetis fell asleep in Aeolus's shoulder.

Aeolus let a small chuckle and noticed there's Model L floating near Thetis's shoulder.

" Poor Thetis, he's really tired. " said Model L.

" What makes him so tired, Levi ? " Model H went out from Aeolus's pocket and asked to Model L.

" Oh, it seems we got two pretty boys here *giggle*, ain't ya Harpy ? " said Model L teasing Model H.

Model H blushed, although cannot be seen because they're Biometals.

" Yeah, and today, the siren general is making a fuss again. " Model H teased back.

" *giggle* Fufufu, well…as you can see the lake here was dirty and really smells bad because the war. Thetis and I are taking initiative act to clean up this lake. This lake's pretty deep and large, which made Thetis really tired after doing this cleanup. "

" Is it some kind of Legion's mission or quest ? That kind of work is really heavy for a boy around his age. Even he's a Mega Man. " asked Aeolus.

" Nope. It's not a mission or quest. We were patrolling this area, and we saw this lake full of dust and junk. Thetis asked my help to clean this lake and I agreed. It's not that he's being forced by something, but his love of nature, especially watery, is really awesome. I'm really happy to chose him as a Chosen One. " said Model L happily.

" Sometimes, he's incredible more than I thought. No wonder, the nature's loved him back. He's also the Nature's Chosen One, maybe… " Model H said proudly.

Aeolus smiled to Thetis. Thetis maybe looked like an ordinary boy, but his heart is as pure as an angel. He thought.

Suddenly, a radio voice calling Thetis from Thetis's pocket.

" *static*… This is Ashe from HC Tower to Thetis…Please report your status…*static* Your patrol time exceeded it's limit… We are worried sick about you… Please respond… *static* "

Aeolus took the radio. " Affirmative. This is Unit – A Squadron 13 of Legion Airborne Division. Reporting the subject is safe in my hand. You need no worry…Ashe " Aeolus let a small laugh.

" *static*… Huh ? Who're you ?... Wait! Unit – A 13 ? That is Elite Squadron of Legion Airborne Division ! Aeolus ! Is that you ? *static* " Ashe responded.

" Yes, it's me. I found Thetis in my way back to Hunter's Camp. He cleaned up the lake alone by himself and Model L. He's now sleeping. "

" *static* Oh, thank goodness, Aeolus, I thought there's something happened to him. Well, Aeolus, please come back to HQ immediately with Thetis. Both of you, must be really tired. *static* "

" Roger. I'm going back to HQ with Thetis, Commander Ashe. Over and out. "

Aeolus put the radio back to Thetis's pocket.

" Okay, Harpuia, it's time for another little mission. Are you ready ? " Aeolus asked to Model H.

" As ready as you are, Aeolus. " said Model H calmly.

Aeolus mega merged into Mega Man of the Wind. He raised Thetis's body and putting him to his shoulder. After the preparation is done, Aeolus took off and left the area with Thetis still sleeping in his shoulder.

About 30 minutes, Aeolus finally reached Hunter's Camp HQ. He immediately head into his cabin. He gently put Thetis onto his bed and covering him with his jacket.

" I think, I'll let Thetis sleep in my bed for now. Okay, let's change back to normal, and find something to eat. I'm starving. " said Aeolus.

Aeolus un-mega merged and went out from his cabin. While he went out from his cabin, many of hunters greeted him.

" Hey there, Sky boy…where have ya been ? "

" Hey it's Aeolus ! He finally came back after 3 months ! "

" Woo-hoo ! Our eagle comrade is finally here. Can't wait to see him strike down the Mavericks again…Graahaha ! "

Aeolus couldn't help but smile and laughed. He met his fellow comrade from the Legion Airborne Division. It's Hawk.

" Oh my god, Aeolus ! You're alright ! I missed you so much, buddy ! " Hawk patted Aeolus shoulder with a wide smile.

" Hahaha…I'm totally fine, Hawk. I'm Eagle of the Wind after all. Hahaha… " said Aeolus.

" Yeah, no one can beat you up in the sky, though. Hey, you must be hungry. Morue said that you need no longer to pay for his food, since all of your needs has been taken care of by Legion's authority. Let's go to the bar. "

Aeolus nodded and walking to the bar.

" Hey, Hawk, is that true I need not to pay for Morue's foods ? " Aeolus asked.

" Bingo, pal. It's free and all free of all. No need to get your money diminished again, Aeolus. Three days later, Legion's authorities came here and having a lot of conversation with Morue. After the conversation, Morue said that you were appointed as an excellent Legion's officer. That means, your needs always been taken cared of by Legion. Sheesh, it must be really great to be a well-praised officer around Legion, huh ? " said Hawk.

" W-wow, I can't believe it. I'm just following Legion's order faithfully, and now, I had another award. Oh my. "

" Hahaha, anyway let's go inside then. Ashe and the others is waiting for you. Come on. "

" Right. "

Aeolus and Hawk entered the bar. There's many Hunters and Guardian forces around. Aeolus met Commander Ashe, Siarnaq, Grey, and Aile.

" SUBJECT IN-SIGHT : AEOLUS. WELCOME BACK TO THE HEADQUARTERS, PARTNER. " Siarnaq said with monotone and robotic tone as usual.

" Hey, Siarnaq… fancy to see you here, huh ? Since when you are socializing with the others ? Hahaha. " responded Aeolus with laughter.

" RESPONSE : FROM 21 AUGUST 27XX, IN HOUR 4.52 MINUTES AND 13 SECONDS AT THE EVENING. COMMENCE SOCIALIZING PROCEDURE EXPLANATION ? INPUT RESPONSE. "

" O-oh, you don't need to be more specific, though, and I guess I don't need the explanation. Thanks a lot, buddy. " said Aeolus.

" AFFIRMATIVE. EXPLANATION REJECTED. "

After being greeted by Siarnaq, Grey called Aeolus.

" Yo, Aeolus, Hawk. Sit down here. We were waiting for you. "

" Oh yeah, be right there. "

Aeolus sat down near his partners. Just before he sat down, the bartender lends him a glass of lemon ice tea.

" Well, well. Welcome back Commander Ace Aeolus. Here's your prize for coming back. Your favorite, hahaha. "

" Wow, thanks, Billy. But, please, don't treat me like some high-classed people. I'm the same with all of you. " said Aeolus receiving his lemon tea.

" Grahahahaha, that's my boy. No wonder, those Hunters respects you very much. Your attitude really nice. Hahaha. Well, anyway I've got to work. Enjoy your day, pal " said Billy leaving Aeolus.

Aeolus smiled again. Aile started a conversation with him.

" So, Aeolus, how's the investigation ? You found something interesting ? "

" Oh…We found some artifacts and some ancient weaponry, but they're damaged. Those artifacts tell us about some type of Maverick, superstructure of Reploid's internal system, and much other. The scientist told me that area was used to be a giant laboratory, but there was a major offensive of Mavericks attacking the lab, causing heavy damage for the lab. But strangely, we found no DNA, no blood, or anything left. Otherwise, we only found those Mavericks bones. Not the humans or scientist used to be living in there. " explained Aeolus.

" That IS strange. How could be a massive attack like that, leaves no traces of the scientists there ? " asked Ashe.

" It is still currently investigated by our research team in the location, Commander Ashe. " said Aeolus.

" Hey, cut it out. Don't call me with that commander thing, okay ? "

" Hahaha, okay Ashe. "

" So, is there some valuable information about that area ? " Aile asked.

" Ah, that one I forgot to tell you all. My research team found that place was recognized as ' Area Zero ' in Neo Arcadia regime a hundred years ago. That area is supposed to be a human colony who kept their nature and their family in there. They started to distrust you-know-who to keep Neo Arcadia as the only human's safe place. Area Zero is also known as Resistance Base for the humans. It is said they hated reploids, making that human-only area. Any reploids who entered that area, will be annihilated, no matter good or evil. "

" Oh my. That is horrible. Well, the discussion is over. Let us enjoy our free time, then. Hooray ! " cheers Aile.

" That was I'm talking about, let's have fun together since we are now in holiday. " said Grey.

Aeolus smiled and observed his place. Siarnaq is repairing the old music player, Hawk is watching the television, and…Thetis is looking around the bar, looking for someone, like an innocent kid. Wait ! Thetis ? What the ? I thought he was sleeping in my cabin. Oh well, I'd better call him to get here.

" Heeyyy, Thetis. Over here. You're looking for me ? " Aeolus shouted.

Thetis looked Aeolus waving his hand to him and heading to Aeolus.

" Hey, big bro, why you left me alone in your cabin ? It took me an hour to find you. " said Thetis with a sad face.

" Oh, I'm very sorry, Thetis. It looks like you were sleeping, since you're really tired. Okay, now, please smile. I don't want your face darkened. I'm gonna treat you for an ice cream, okay ? " said Aeolus.

Hearing ' treat ' and ' ice cream ' word, makes his face shining brightly again as usual.

" Really ? Ice cream ? You're really my BIG BRO… I love you, big bro. " Thetis jumped at Aeolus and hugging him.

" Hahaha, yeah, I love you too, my little brother. Now, shall we go to the ice cream lounge ? "

" Yeeaaahhh, big bro's gonna treat me for an ice cream ! " Thetis shouted very loudly, making the bar's visitor looked at him and laughed.

Aeolus and Thetis head to the ice cream lounge with their hands grabbed. Ashe and Aile giggled at them. Model H and Model L just kept staring each other, speechless. Grey burst out a laugh, and Siarnaq…he smirked, though it can't be seen with his cope closing his mouth.

They're having fun together.

" Huh ? It's night, already ? Aww, maannn. I wanted to have fun with big bro again tomorrow. Right , big bro ? " said Thetis smiling.

" Yeah, as long as I don't have anything to do, okay ? " said Aeolus with tired face.

" OOOKKKAAAYY ! " shouted Thetis.

Grey burst out a laugh again, this time Model H and Model L also laughed. Hawk fell into the ground.

" *sigh* Now, let us rest for today. So much happened today and I'm beat. Guys, thank you for today… I'm really having fun today. See you tomorrow. " Aeolus waving his hand heading to his cabin with Thetis.

" Sure, sky-boy… we will have fun again everyday. " said Hawk.

" Okay Aeolus, please take care of Thetis, and don't make him cry like a baby. " teases Grey still with laughter, which made Aeolus and Thetis embarrassed, and the others kept laughing.

" *double-sigh* Alright guys, goodbye and goodnight for you. " said Aeolus.

" G'd night ! " they shouted.

Today was a real fun and also tiring. But this fatigue seems disappeared, every time Thetis shown up around me. Today's also my brother ship-proclamation with Thetis.

Maybe, tomorrow's gonna be fun again.

**That's it. A bit short of my story. Again, I'm sorry if it sucks and please I need correction for further story that I'm going to create. Thanks a lot guys.**


End file.
